


the best part of waking up

by ghibliterritory



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't even know what to tag, they just baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: One of the weirder ways Egon Spengler-Stantz has woken up.





	the best part of waking up

There were a lot of different ways that Egon Spengler-Stantz woke up in the morning. On most days, there would be an alarm blaring some loud and energetic classical music coming from across the room to get him going. On weekends and breaks where he had nothing to do, he woke up to sunlight in his eyes and a distinct smell of coffee snaking its way through the house from his kitchen. In a not entirely rare instance, it would be to the feeling of Ray straddling his hips and trying to wake him up because of certain feelings that had risen up between waking up and then.   
  
This morning, it was the light in his eyes. He always slept on the side of the bed that was in direct path of the rising sunlight through their blinds. He could have avoided that if he weren’t so tall and nearly filled out the whole length of the bed when he laid in it. But, of all the ways to wake up, he figured it wasn’t the worst one. Egon’s eyes fluttered a little, squinting almost immediately as the light hit him square in the eyes. 

He groaned, and his impulse told him to turn and hide into the top of Ray’s head. But, upon attempting to turn, he found he couldn’t really move. He drowsily moved to grab his glasses and move his head to avoid the sunlight, and he was surprised to discover Ray asleep on top of him.   
  
Egon couldn’t have figured out how that would have happened. While Ray was no stranger to falling asleep on him at all, they’d never gone to sleep like that for good. Usually, they’d wake up enough to move to the bed and curl up side by side. This was… a little strange, to say the least. But, Egon would be lying if he said he minded it. It made him smile, and he lifted a hand to gently mess with Ray’s hair.   
  
He’d be honest, he never expected their relationship to get this far. They’d met as kids and had stuck together through many years and trials, but Egon was never really looking for romance with him. Not until much later in life, after saving the world twice, when he discovered that wanting to spend every waking moment with someone wasn’t normal for a platonic relationship.   
  
It was pure goddamn luck that Ray had wanted that with him as well, or he didn’t know  _ what _ would have happened to him.   
  
From there, the years just blended together and stood out all at once. Egon had been more emotionally vulnerable, he’d been happier almost. Ray had seemed to finally take something outside of the paranormal more seriously than he had most other things previously in his life. They had rubbed off on each other and became something much more than just a couple. More than boyfriends or fiances or husbands.   
  
The whole experience had been the strangest part of Egon’s whole life, which was saying a whole fucking lot, but he wouldn’t have changed that for the world. He’d always been prone to strange things.   
  
He slowly drifted from those thoughts back to Ray, who’d been gently stirring away for a minute now. Egon watched as Ray lifted his head, groggy and not completely awake. He immediately turned to look at Egon, who smiled at him, and he swore his heart melted at the way Ray smiled back.   
  
“G’mornin, Spengs.” He yawned while he spoke, looking away so Egon wouldn’t have to stare. Egon chuckled under his breath and shifted so he could kiss the top of Ray’s head without breaking his neck in the process.   
  
“Good morning.” He replied, his hands still laced up in his hair. Ray leaned his head into the touch, practically turning into a puddle. He hummed happily. “Sleep alright?” He asked, letting himself rest back on Egon’s bare chest. “As alright as I ever do.” Egon muttered, moving his head down to mess with Ray’s earlobe, making him melt even more. It was an abnormal response, but his ears were always kind of sensitive, and hey, Egon didn’t have any reason to complain about it.   
  
“You seemed to sleep really well.” He noted. “How did you even get up on top of me?” Ray only mumbled an inaudible response, gently shrugging his shoulders and making Egon chuckle again. Fair enough, he supposed. It wasn’t really a mystery worth solving.

They stayed like that for a while, comfortable. Egon had almost thought that Ray fell back asleep, and would have gone himself if Ray hadn’t moved his head again, looking right at him. 

With a smile that Egon swore he’d never have believed was real if he didn’t see it all the damn time, Ray pulled him into a sweet kiss, letting his arms wrap gently around Egon’s shoulders. He responded by letting his own hands move down to the space right above the start of his boxers, holding onto his sides and rolling his thumbs along his skin.   
  
Ray hummed again, smiling against his lips before pulling back barely an inch to breathe. “I love you so much.” He whispered. Egon felt his heart skip a beat. No matter how long they’d been together, it always did that when he said that. “I love you too, Ray.” He replied, kissing his lips very quickly again. Now it was Ray’s turn to chuckle as he moved, sitting up and stretching up. Egon just stared, enamored with him.   
  
“I’unno about you, but it’s too late in the day, and I need coffee.” Ray said, rubbing his eyes. “I’m gonna go make us a pot. Or, seven.” Slowly, he got off of Egon’s hips and grabbed a shirt off the floor. Egon’s shirt, actually. Egon sat up and continued to watch as he put it on, grinning to himself before surprising Ray by hugging his waist and pulling him back down into his lap.   
  
A loud yelping, squeaking like sound came from Ray as he was yanked down, but he couldn’t help laughing, barely trying to get out of Egon’s hold while the other kissed at his cheeks. “Egie, come on!” He giggled. Egon only tightened his grip. “Sorry, can’t let you go, you’re too warm.” He muttered, kissing at his neck and making Ray squirm. “Oh- you- come on!” Ray whined.   
  


It took a while of giggling and kissing before Ray managed to worm his way out of the hold, only for Egon to quickly move on top of him and kiss on his face. Ray didn’t put up a fight this time, catching Egon at a moment where his head was lifted and pulling it down to lock their lips again. It was a much longer kiss, and it was definitely more passionate. Ray’s hands tangled in Egon’s hair, and Egon held onto Ray’s hips tightly, pressing his own to them and letting himself nestle in between his legs.   
  
They didn’t let it get too heated before Egon pulled back, breathing heavy and smiling lazily before kissing at Ray’s jaw. Ray groaned softly and pushed Egon away enough to look at his face. “Really?”   
  
“Really.” Egon assured, before standing and grabbing some pajama pants from the dresser next to the bed. Ray groaned even louder and sat up. “Rude.” He grumbled, making Egon grin his stupidly smug grin. “I thought you wanted to get coffee.”   
  
Ray huffed, and mumbled some kind of response that Egon didn’t quite get, but he figured it way just the other agreeing. “You’re a cruel man, Spengler.” He said before standing up himself, truding over to stand on his toes and kiss Egon’s cheek. “I know.” Egon told him. Ray smiled softly, even if he was rather grumpy about the whole ordeal. “You owe me later.”   
  
“Believe me,  _ I know _ .”   
  
Content, Ray slipped out of the room to go and get the coffee, finally. Egon watched him leave, his heart beating fast.   
  
What a great way to start his morning.


End file.
